Loyalty
by loveless801
Summary: one stormy day, a showdown and...rated T for some action. sorry really am still an amateur writer. R


Loyalty

For the past hour and a half the only sound that is heard in the large room is that of pen writing on paper; and another half that was the only time Xanxus realized that his lieutenant was sitting perfectly quiet at the far end of the room.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so quiet trash?"

Squalo looked at him for a while before standing up and started walking towards the door. Xanxus was ready to throw his glass of whiskey to Squalo when the other man looked back and said; "I'm going out for a while." He opened the door and stepped out. Xanxus stared at him, something was wrong; Squalo looked at him and smiled before closing the door. Xanxus was taken aback, the smile Squalo gave him was the same one he gave when they where younger and Squalo started becoming a Varia member. He sighed and just continued doing his paperwork and ignored the bothering feeling he had with Squalo's behavior.

~*~

Thunder cracked through the dark skies of the night, it had started raining about an hour ago and it was raining hard and his rain guardian isn't back yet; it's not as if Squalo couldn't defend himself but with this kind of rain he'll end up at the hospital. He grunted as he got the keys of his Bugati, he'd had enough waiting for the other man and decided to fetch him instead.

As he was walking down the hallway Bel stood on one of the walls and looked like he was waiting for Xanxus.

"Ne Xanxus…"

"What is it?"

"Well did something happen between you and Squalo? He's been acting weird ever since yesterday and he doesn't even get angry with me."

Xanxus was silent. '_Squalo has been like this since yesterday? How could I not notice?'_

He shook his head; he didn't need to answer the other's question. He needs his rain guardian _now_. He contemplated about what Bel told him about as he exited the garage of the Head Quarters.

~*~

It's okay to drive under the rain when you have adrenaline into your system; when you don't need to use breaks for the corners but just drift but driving under the hard rain isn't that fun either; especially when you can't see a damn thing. But Xanxus still continued looking for Squalo. He didn't want to admit but he was desperate to know why the other is like that. He was practically ten minuets away from the city when he saw Squalo walking at a park out of the city. He stopped the car, went out under the hard rain and just left the engine on.

"OI TRASH!!" he called but it seems that Squalo didn't hear him and continued walking. So Xanxus decided to just drag him back to the HQ.

He walked towards him and grabbed his right hand only in time with bending over because Squalo swung his sword towards him intending to cut him in half. Xanxus let go of him and jumped back far enough when Squalo gave him another blow.

"What the hell does this mean trash?!"

Squalo smirked. "Isn't it obvious? Gosh boss how could you not know what I'm trying to do? Very well I plan on killing you." He stated as he gave another slash towards Xanxus' chest which the other man avoided.

Xanxus stared at Squalo; what has happened to his loyal subordinate? How did things end up like this? As he drew his guns from his side he aimed and shot it near Squalo's feet and yelled. "I hope you can see that I'm missing you on purpose. What the hell happened to you?? What made you go against me?? Come back here this minute and explain yourself!!!"

"Oh are you still thinking that I'm loyal to you because my hair is still this long? Well I'm sorry 'boss' but I'm no longer your subordinate." He smiled as he grabbed hold of his hair. Pulling it up and letting his blade cut the hair off, leaving it short and in a constant disarray of spikes. "See…there's my loyalty to you Xanxus. I had it removed." He said as he threw the long locks of hair towards a bewildered Xanxus.

Xanxus shocked at what Squalo did gritted his teeth. What the hell was this?! For so many years Squalo had been loyal to him why now?! He was going to get his answer from the other man either he likes or not.

His rage taking over his body he pulled the triggers as he aimed for Squalo's arm but as expected his guardian's speed was something that can never be underestimated. As the other man moved closer to him he once again aimed for the ground he wasn't planning on causing the other harm because he'll be the one to torture him later on. He was taken aback when he saw Squalo gave him the same smile about an hour ago and was surprised to see him moved back just as Xanxus pulled the trigger.

A shot was made and a body fell on the ground.

Xanxus ran towards Squalo's fallen form and slowly scooped him into his arms. "Why the hell did you do that?! You know that I'm making each shot miss! Why do you have to move and accept the bullets?!" Xanxus frowned as he felt Squalo's cropped hair under his fingers; it didn't feel anything like his hair before it felt different.

The other smiled. "I'm sorry boss…I couldn't get myself to kill you…and I think…it's better if I die because of your doing…" he coughed and blood soon followed trickling down the side of his mouth. "Boss I'm…sorry…"

"Hush! We need to get you to the hospital!" he then carried Squalo to the car and sat on the driver's seat. He stepped on the gas and sped away towards the nearest hospital he can find.

~*~

As Xanxus was driving, Squalo was becoming light headed. He felt his eyelids becoming heavy and he was starting to feel weak. Xanxus noticed this and yelled. "DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES TRASH!!!? WE'RE ALMOST THERE!!"

Squalo smiled. Xanxus never really showed much care to his subordinates. "Xanxus…I'm sorry…I was…ordered to kill you…I never meant to-"

"Shut up Squalo!!! Just shut it!! Don't waste your energy for useless talk and just stay put!!!" Xanxus was at the verge of putting his car to the limit. They were already speeding away at a two hundred miles per hour speed and yet he was planning in going as far as a two eighty.

As he saw the emergency entrance he started to slow down and as he reached it they came into a stop and Xanxus scooped Squalo out of the car and ran inside calling for medics.

As white coated people came rushing towards them Xanxus could barely feel Squalo's breath. Squalo was already slipping into the darkness; he was trying to fight back but it seems that he couldn't do anything but let it take over him.

Squalo was laid down to one of those stretchers and was rushed to the operating room. Xanxus was following them as they moved. Once they were at the operating room Xanxus was told to wait outside. He wasn't comfortable with that he wanted to be inside to know what was happening to his shark but then he couldn't do anything but to sit there and wait.

~*~

Squalo's eyelids fluttered open and he looked around. _'Shit…where the fuck am I??'_

Just then he felt something warm on his hand and when he looked to his right he saw Xanxus holding his hand sleeping peacefully beside his bed. He smiled it has been a while since the last time he saw Xanxus like this.

Xanxus stirred and cracked open one eye as he yawned. That was when he saw Squalo staring at him. "You awake?"

"Yeah…" Squalo looked away; he didn't know where to start. How was he to explain everything that happened before this? "Xanxus…boss…I-"

He was cut short when the other pulled him towards his chest and held him there. Even though Squalo could feel the pain from his wounds he didn't mind when he felt Xanxus' warmth. "I'm just happy you're alright trash."

And then Squalo smiled; the smile he gave Xanxus when they were younger and just little while ago but this time it was full of happiness.

*owari*

A/N: there we go!! ^^ I hoped you liked it!! I know they're like OOC and all and I'm very sorry =_=. Please read and review!!! ^^


End file.
